Why?
by LifeBurner411
Summary: At the temple, there is a poem called "Loss", carved into the stone. It has three words...but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read "Loss"... Only feel it. Chara Death. Chyan.


I don't own "Why" or HSM. This is the song .com/watch?v=HlkV-MNl0qY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chad stood with the rest of the wildcats behind the black chairs of the family.

_You must have been in a, Place so dark, You couldn't feel the light_

It was so sudden, no one knew what to do, or how to recover. He had talked to him not three days before. Laughing and playing around. It wasn't fair or right.

_Reachin' for you through, That stormy cloud Now here we are Gathered in our little hometown This can't be the way, You meant to draw a crowd._

Chad shuddered a tear finally slipping down his face. He unwillingly turned to look at Sharpay, the ice princess was clinging helplessly to Zeke. Her face was blank of makeup and the black dress was so flimsy on her tiny frame, he had to look away.

There was no priest present, there couldn't be.

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking Was there anything I could've Said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking, a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_

Chad looked away from his lovers grave and up to the sky.

_and why, You would leave the stage in the middle of a song._

Darbus had canceled the latest production and closed the stage for mourning. There would be no more productions until the next year, when the seniors had left. It was not something he had seen coming, it was just too sudden.

Ryan had been the love of his life, and now he was gone. It was just so unfair, and although it sounded selfish, that was all he could think about. He had that dream of the whole marriage thing with Ryan, and maybe adopting a kid or something.

_Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen as a seventeen-year-old rounding third to score the  
winning run. You always played with passion, no matter what the game_

Troy touched Chad's shoulder the only comfort he could give while holding his crying girlfriend. As the friends and family walked away Chad remained. His eyes not leaving the black casket in front of him.

Slowly he shuffled forward.

_When you took the stage. You'd shine just like the sun._

On top of his mass of curls sat one of those famous hats Ryan would wear, the one Ryan had accidentally left at his house only days before. It was black and white. In his hands he clung to a bouquet of white roses. Finally he let out a racking sob.

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking Was there anything I could've Said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking, a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_

His knees gave out and he fell within a foot of the casket. His hand laying on the sleek black wood. A hand rested on his shoulder causing him to turn. Sharpay stood there, with a watery smile. She opened her arms in welcome, and he jumped into her arms and clung. She smoothed his hair, and allowed herself to cry with him. They knelt on the hollowed ground of the cemetery.

_and why, You would leave the stage in the middle of a song._

Chad couldn't take his eyes of the marble head stone. It was pure white, and his head kept playing the previous days over and over in his head. Trying to find clues or hints. Something he could have seen to prevent this.

_Now the oak trees are swaying, in the early autumn breeze. A golden sun is shining on my face. Through tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing. This old world really ain't that bad of a place._

But there was nothing. All he could see was Ryan's smiling face.

_Oh why, there's no comprehending, and who am I to try to judge or explain. Oh, but I do have one burning question. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_

Out of his lips escaped a scream, so filled with pain and torture that it was indescribable. But Sharpay clung closer. Try as hard as she could to comfort, but her heart broke not only for her loss but Chad's. It was obvious that the darker teen had loved her brother.

_They were wrong, they lied! Now you're gone and we cry._

Chad placed the roses on the grave and kissed the place where the head would be.

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away, in the middle of a song_

He looked blurry eyed at Sharpay as they finally stood together staring at the headstone. Two men stood off to the side, waiting to lower the casket. But they were silent, saddness showing on their faces for the two teens.

_Your beautiful song. _

Chad sighed and read the stone. "Ryan Evans 1991 – 2009. A son, brother, friend. Acting should be bigger than life. Scripts should be bigger than life. It should all be bigger than life." Chad let a watery smile to come to his face. "I don't know why, but I'll miss you."

_Your absolutely beautiful song_

Chad walked away behind Sharpay shoulders slumped. On the bundle of roses was a diamond ring, neither of the men took it burying the flowers with the casket.


End file.
